<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[璄贤] Babydoll by namoam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736338">[璄贤] Babydoll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/namoam/pseuds/namoam'>namoam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:06:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/namoam/pseuds/namoam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sung Sikyung/Cho Kyuhyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[璄贤] Babydoll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♪</p><p>候场间隙看到漂亮小爱豆发来的消息，问他寄来的包裹有没有收到，成始璄回复有收到短信提示，还没来得及取。</p><p>小爱豆又问：今晚有空吗？</p><p>他继续回录制结束大概十一点左右，之后没有其他行程。</p><p>对话框显示对方正在输入，但等了两分钟都没动静，隔了好一会才跳出来：</p><p>你家还是我家？</p><p>成始璄顿时觉得有点血热，下意识扫了一眼四周，环顾一圈确定没人在意他这边的动静，歪头想了一下，我家吧。</p><p>打完字按下发送。</p><p>对方秒回：OK，记得取包裹。</p><p>节目录完比预计时间提前一小时，回到住处差不多晚十点半，成始璄取了包裹，拖着疲惫的身体开了门，瘫在沙发上不想动弹。</p><p>十分钟以后响起电子锁打开的声音，他动了动腿挪成能看到门的姿势，刚好和进门的人打了个照面。</p><p>“洗了澡过来为什么还带衣服。”</p><p>他盯着小爱豆手里的手提袋十分不解。</p><p>“等会就知道了。”</p><p>曺圭贤熟门熟路找了双拖鞋换上，</p><p>“我以为你会晚到一点。”</p><p>“结束得早。”</p><p>靠意志力坐起身去拿包裹，还没碰到就被小爱豆抢了过去：</p><p>“去洗澡，等会拆。”</p><p>喔哟。</p><p>有猫腻。</p><p>他上下打量几遍水汽还没有完全散去的漂亮小爱豆，略略猜到兴许是有什么新鲜玩法等着他，身体里过劳死的细胞们嗅到不同寻常的气息，渐渐开始复苏重生。</p><p> </p><p>♫</p><p>说不期待一定是假话。</p><p>他们的相处模式与其说是在谈恋爱，其实更像是抱团取暖，说得再通俗一点，大概就是相性相合的人搭伙过日子。</p><p>彼此都不是喜好把生活过得惊天动地轰轰烈烈的人，情人间的小小情趣自然是有，但日常基本聊聊工作聊聊音乐聊聊八卦，兴致来了下厨精心准备一桌美食，看着毛孩子可可爱爱的吃相也已心满意足。</p><p>知道这段关系的哥哥们笑他根本就是奶孩子，只有当事人心知肚明，比起镜头里外都坦坦荡荡直球出击不讳言喜欢的小爱豆，他才是更依赖这段关系的那一方。</p><p>担心也许并不构成很大问题的年龄差，担心自己过于被动的性格会很无趣，担心小爱豆貌似长情的粉丝滤镜随时可以碎裂，担心类似爱情其实不能称之为爱，担心如若分开会否失去这位值得珍惜的后辈。</p><p>尽管小爱豆一再试图证明他与其他关系很好的前辈有不一样的地位，对他明明存在着除了是人生偶像之外的感情，并不是他认为的那样潇洒得随时可以抽身。</p><p>他想起自己以前似乎说过，爱情，就是相互对望着，又折腾又磨人地前进啊。</p><p>可到了这个年纪，能在一起或许只因一句“合适”，谈“爱”是否有些奢侈。</p><p>卸妆，刷牙，洗去一身疲惫，再吹干头发，乱七八糟想了一通，期待感蹦蹦跳跳撞击着胸口，饶是如此，也按部就班不急不缓地完成一系列清洁工作。</p><p>穿好浴袍从浴室出来，眼前的景象几乎令他呼吸一滞。</p><p>杯子是纯净透明的有机玻璃，晃动的酒有血液般的红，执杯的姿态一贯优雅从容，葱白的尾指无意识翘起，微妙的弧度勾得人心痒。</p><p>他只穿了一件过大的白衬衫，随意拢着的衣襟把锁骨掩去一半，拦不住呼吸起伏带动的春色，裸着白皙修长的腿，交叠的姿势遮去了私密处的风光，细瘦的脚腕处系了红色的蕾丝绳。</p><p>岁月洗砺后依旧纯然的少年感，与近些年日益温润的气质奇异融合，交汇成明目张胆的引诱。</p><p>见人出来，他放下酒杯，卷好袖口并拢双腕，清透的眸子坦坦然然朝他望过来。</p><p>欲望的火舌埋在血管下嘶嘶吐信，随之涌上心头的还有千万种复杂心绪，成始璄有千言万语想说出口，最终只是走过去，自拆开来的包裹里拿过一根蕾丝绳，绕圈，缠好，系上漂亮的蝴蝶结。</p><p>“眼睛。”</p><p>曺圭贤继续示意。</p><p>这次是相较宽一些的蕾丝带。柔软的织物上绣着盘盘绕绕的缠枝莲纹，灯光下投射出旖旎的碎影。他依言，将丝带覆盖住那双情欲浸染后会漂亮到惊心的眼，而后含了一口红酒，吻上眼前人等待亲吻的唇。</p><p>他们交换了一个还算温柔的吻。一些来不及吞咽的酒液沿唇角滑落，在细嫩的皮肤上划下蜿蜒的曲线。</p><p>冷色调的白，张扬艳丽的红，一种病态且残艳的美攫住他的心脏。</p><p> </p><p>♬</p><p>细碎的吻落在鬓边，游走到下颌又吻回柔软的唇，指尖隔着衣物细细描摹着身体错落的曲线，触碰轻柔而爱怜，叫心底翻出酸涩绵软的暖。</p><p>太多人调侃他的温柔是过度包装，内里分明翻得出孤傲的棱角与刻薄的刺，可曺圭贤清楚，这个看似强大的人以一层又一层坚硬的外壳塑成不破金身，只会在看不见的暗处，将一切让他显得软弱的事物锁进不为人知的秘密花园。</p><p>他本想说，不必因我是先告白的一方而处处迁就，却也猜测得到这人大概会告诉他，这是他自长久的相处过程里，摸索出的能令彼此都觉舒适的相处方式。</p><p>他因自己的心意被珍视被疼爱而感到满足，又为对方总有这样那样的顾虑而无可奈何。</p><p>曺圭贤回应着这个吻，舌尖舔上齿牙，密密麻麻的酥痒如燎原之火，燎得彼此气息灼热，热量迸溅着星光，往五脏六腑传递。</p><p>快烧起来。</p><p>虚捆着的双手不甚便利，拆解衣物倒还轻松，他催促着坐在床沿的人到床上来，屋子里暖气很足，但他在外头待得久，身上不比刚出浴的人暖和，贴上暖实的怀抱时不由发出一声喟叹。</p><p>“冷吗？”</p><p>成始璄扶着他的腰，任他在他怀里寻了个舒服的姿势，染了欲色的天籁之声落进耳里，激起细小的电流，顺着尾椎一路下窜。</p><p>他没有回话，视线受阻由是摸索着亲亲他的脸颊，然后向下舔吻，下颌，喉结，胸口，侧肋，敏感体质的人忍耐着恼人的痒意，吻到腰侧时终是没能忍住，狠狠抽了口气，把人拉起来泄愤似的咬他的唇。</p><p>咬完了又轻轻舔了舔予以安慰。</p><p>曺圭贤却把他推开了。</p><p> </p><p>‖</p><p>他重新靠回床头，稍稍打开双腿，被捆缚的双手犹豫着，缓缓探进衬衣下摆。</p><p>其实出发之前已经大略做了准备工作，可现下是在偶像兼爱人面前，耻意令脚趾都要蜷缩，整个人蒸腾着热气。他深吸一口气，努力放松自己，将两根手指填了进去。</p><p>好在前置工作勉强过得去，并不觉得辛苦，抽动了一会已经可以容纳三指。</p><p>哪怕看不见他此刻的动作，只是想一想那样的画面都要血脉喷张。</p><p>竟要为了他，做到这种程度。</p><p>成始璄心软得一塌糊涂，拿过柜子上的玻璃杯，把剩下的酒一饮而尽，一口一口喂给他，但他手上动作着，呼吸有些急，总有漏下来的酒液，沿着颈线滴滴坠落。</p><p>他俯身吻去那些酒渍，随心情留下一些衣物遮得住的吻痕，吻上胸口时感受到他的心脏躁得厉害，怦怦的，惹得他也燥热得很，指尖都有些发颤。</p><p>“偶尔，会想做一些恶劣至极的事。”</p><p>他抵着他的额，鼻尖碰上鼻尖，呼吸有些不稳，声线也有细微的颤意，</p><p>“如果做了，因为是我，能够获得原谅吗？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>丝带上的绣样隔绝了视线，眼前只有红彤彤的雾气，曺圭贤看不明确他的神情，索性闭上眼，仰头去寻他的唇，</p><p>“你啊，你可是成始璄啊。”</p><p>情浓欲盛时的非敬语是可以被原谅的。</p><p>欲望推进的过程很慢，慢得人心堵抓狂，曺圭贤一口咬在他肩上，小腿难耐地磨蹭他的腰。</p><p>换来一声低低的笑，震得他胸腔发麻。</p><p>成始璄伸手解了蒙住眼睛的丝带，看见他眼角艳丽的红。</p><p>“你的身体喜欢这样，不是吗？”</p><p>湿热张合的软肉吸附着挤压着，是无声的催促，轻轻顶弄便依依挽留，淋漓的水液滴下来，内里更是温暖的天然浴场。</p><p>“唔……前辈你好烦……”</p><p>怀里的人黏糊着抱怨，在彻底吞下的时候呜咽着软了腰，被捞住了，抵着最敏感的位置来回折磨，身上起了细密的汗，滑腻腻的，像上好的丝绸。</p><p>开始时慢慢的，一下一下，不重，但很深，怀中的身体一时紧绷一时放松，腿根无知觉地抽紧，呜咽会变成不受控制的呻吟。</p><p>到后来渐渐失控，早已无心理会要去控制频次，只剩下耳鬓厮磨，抵死缠绵。</p><p> </p><p>♯</p><p>早年上节目，总会被调侃你们ballad歌手竟然也如何如何，饮风喝露不至于，不过他的确曾自命不凡过。</p><p>他啊，他可是成始璄啊。</p><p>起点过高，且未有过深渊里挣扎的体验，有点遥远的后来才明白野望与现实永远不可能完全平衡，终于找到和自己握手言和的方法，承认是食五谷贪安逸有欲望的普通人似乎不错。</p><p>首尔最近又要下雪，意味着即将连续降温。</p><p>欲望还在身体里留有余韵，成始璄想了一堆有的没的，突然问：</p><p>“想吃宵夜吗？”</p><p>曺圭贤正打算把蕾丝绳缠到他腕上：</p><p>“会胖。”</p><p>“有低卡又好吃的食谱。”</p><p>他低头看着小爱豆送给他的新“手绳”，心里泛起绵绵密密的甜，糖分过多发酵出丝丝涩意。</p><p>“我是不是，让你觉得很辛苦？”</p><p>曺圭贤手上的动作顿了一下，整个人扑上来压住他，恨恨地咬了一口他的脸：</p><p>“所以说啊，拜托对自己有一点信心，也对我有一点信心，好吗？”</p><p>好。</p><p>他在心里郑重应了，却也知道本性难改，只盼着往后思虑过深时能及时提醒自己，有个人在努力成为他的精神支柱。</p><p>“成年男性一百五十斤的体重我已经深有体会了。”</p><p>成始璄拍拍压在身上的人圆润的屁股，</p><p>“下去吧，重得很。”</p><p>刚才明明抱得很开心。</p><p>见他眉间舒展开来，显然是听进去了，曺圭贤也就不再闹他，在刚刚咬了一口的位置上印了个响亮的bobo：</p><p>“那就辛苦偶像啦！”</p><p> </p><p>♭</p><p>前后等了半小时左右，曺圭贤披着成始璄的大衣，吃着成始璄精心烹制的低卡牛油果酱墨西哥卷，拍了张照片给沈昌珉发去：</p><p>泡到偶像的人生赢家我本人。</p><p>沈昌：眼神谩骂.jpg</p><p> </p><p>____________</p><p>①曺圭说确定彼此有意的情况下，有足够的信心牵对方的手，而且和成巴拉的相处模式他也是直球更多的那个，一直是积极主动的一方。</p><p>②有个基佬花痴成巴拉，说成巴拉是那种在床上温温柔柔贴着耳朵问疼不疼，但实际绑着手一下一下不快但很深的长相🙈。</p><p>③成巴拉说他是会想很多的人。</p><p>④敏感体质这一点，两天一夜有个挠痒痒福不福，坚持最久是赢家，成巴拉真·两秒弃权。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>